All hail Neo team Rocket
by Pokekid84
Summary: Children destroyed by the cruelty of the world. With no one to help them, they resented it. As they aged their hatred grew. And now Giovanni takes advantage of these individuals and silently rebuilds his empire. Brace yourself Pokemon league. For we have returned. multiple OC's


To those who are familiar with my other project "gym leader beginnings" I am sorry to have not updated in the past months. I was working on this. I surely hope you enjoy it and thank you for whatever grace you may find in a piece of ** like me

All hail Neo Team Rocket

* * *

ChargeStone Cave, a mysterious place that has the ability to conduct electricity like the average metal rod. But while this is a place for scientific discoveries, it is also a place with great terror unknown by many. Down in the deepest part of the cave, It's said that a monster resides there. Many have died trying to fight this "monster" and those who have lived to survive had no memory of the encounter, signs of electricity coursing through their brains along with their Pokémon, and also empty bags.

(Cliché I know but hey I gotta use some thing right. Movin along)

But there is yet again another challenger who dares to face the mysterious creature. His cane being the only noise he made. Pic. Pic. The noise continued to go down into a cave that seemed to house a thunderstorm itself. Had it not been for the rubber suit and mask he wore, he probably would've been electrocuted then and there.

When he finally stopped in front of the cave. He saw a full team of Pokémon with an almost naked young teenage boy with messy brown hair in the middle. The only thing keeping him clothed was some underwear. When the boy finally looked up he stared.

And stared.

And stared.

And stared.

"Have you come for my head?" he finally asked in a gruff voice.

"No" The man simply replied.

'Than why are you here?"

"I have heard the stories of a mysterious creature down there." The man began "I found it strange. While electric brain washing is indeed possible, there have been no records of a Pokémon ever doing it. I suspected someone with more … intellect down here. So I went to investigate."

"So that's it. You want to poke and prod at me to see what makes me tick." The boy said in an almost agitated tone.

"Nothing of the sort." The man said. "Tell me. Have you ever hear of … Team Rocket."

"Can't say I have."

"Hmm. Pity. Well then allow me to ask you a question… What do you see Pokémon as?"

The boy pondered about this question for what appeared to be hours until he finally replied.

"A gift" The man then burst out laughing, "You think I'm **FUNNY?" **

His scream caused the thunder to boom in the cave with his Pokémon frantically trying to calm him down

"No, no not at all." The man said in attempt to calm him down. "In fact the only thing I find funny is the fact that that is also my answer to that question. So I'll ask another one. Why?"

"Because where THEY failed me, my Pokémon succeeded. They destroyed him and his cronies. After dealing with those _scum, _I went to _them. _I expected praise for dealing with those pathetic piles of trash once and for all. But they only screamed and told me to stay away from them. I didn't understand until I heard the sirens outside. When I looked out the window I saw Police. When I asked why they were here, they claimed that I was under arrest for murder. *Scoff* Murder. If they had known what monsters they were they would've thrown THEM in jail not me. So my Pokémon and I annihilated them all. Looking at the destruction I saw there was not turning back. So I ran to the safest place I knew no one could find me. This very cave we stand in now. During my attempts to flee I found a dark blue rock, Like the ones here except… dark blue. I took it. Eventually I tripped and broke it.

I felt terrible pain and fainted. It hurt every where. In places where I didn't even know could hurt. My bones, my muscles, everything was affected. When I woke up. I felt tingly. Then a cop came. Saying that he was going to take me home. I simply told him that I didn't want to. So he tried to force me. That's when I got the oddest sensation to try attacking him without touching him. So I simply electrocuted him. He died then and there. You're standing on his skeleton by the way." The man looked down and indeed saw a skeleton in a singed officer uniform. I figured more would come and eventually overpower me. So I started a rumor about a monster in the cave. No one believed it at first. But after 4 police officers, they finally decided to let the fires of the rumor spread and burn. Causing many others to come here. Sometimes I spare them other times I don't. "

The boy then stopped for a second and after widening his eyes he said. "Oh dear me I rambled off again didn't I? So sorry." The boy said in an apologetic tone

"It's fine" the man said "quite the interesting back story. But my question still remains unanswered."

"Very well. I see them as a gift because they changed my life for the better." The boy replied. "Without them I wouldn't be able to do … THIS!" the boy then joined his hands to make a gun and shot lightning from it. The lightning went full force against the man and had it not been for his rubber suit he probably would have been electrified to the point of death. "You see" the boy said, without them I wouldn't have had courage, courage to stand up for myself, Courage to kill those who dare taunt me. So now sir, it is time for me to ask YOU a question why do you see Pokémon as gifts"

"Well Pokémon are very interesting and unique creatures. But despite the pokéball, we have yet to fully make use of their power. So I formed Team Rocket in hopes of awakening the hidden potential within every Pokémon. Also of course Pokémon make a very handsome profit on the market. So I built my organization to fully discover the potential of Pokémon and sell the ones many would kill to get their hands on. But alas my plans were cut short. By THAT boy" he said while tightly clutching his cane. "But alas that was a minor setback. I am slowly rebuilding my organization. Only this time more powerful, more secretive."

"So overall, you see Pokémon as toys meant to be sold and experimented on."

" Put bluntly, yes. If not for Pokémon our world wouldn't be the way it is today. "The first human explosion was based off of an electrode. Our cities powered by Electabuzz and other powerful creatures. Not to mention there are countless discoveries to be made that can be used to human advantage." The man then paused and turned to the Boy with a strange smile on his face.

"Now you have my answer. Now to why I am here, join me. And in turn I can offer anything you desire."

"I desire nothing" The boy replied in a near-monotone voice

Needless to say the man was surprised "Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Well then. How about I offer you a life out side these caves. Surely you want to see humanity now." The boy tensed. "But what is a boy to do? Surely you are still wanted for that incident you have mentioned, and are too afraid to travel out on your own. But that doesn't have to be a problem. I can give you the life you desire so much. And in turn you will swear you're allegiance to me."

After what appeared to be hours a silence the boy spoke "You will protect me?" the man only nodded.

The boy thought long and hard. "Very well. I will join you."

The boy stood and commanded his team "Rumble, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Frenzy, Ratbat, Ravage return." He then picked up six pokéballs and returned the Pokémon. "Thank you Lord …"

"My name is Giovanni." The man said with a smile on his face. Both people exited the caves and entered into the future.

* * *

**Sam Wiccan**

**Age:15-16**

**abilities: supernatural reflexes, electrokinesis**

**Pokemon team**

**Laserbeak (Fearow)**

**Rumble (Shiny gigalith)**

**Buzzsaw (Honchkrow)**

**Frenzy (Primeape)**

**Ratbat (swoobat)**

**Ravage (Liepard)**


End file.
